Is It Love Or is it Hate? Sasuke Uchiha Love Story
by Midnight2468
Summary: Enjoy


Okay just a briefing :D: I am new to fanfiction and have an account on too so I'm really putting my quizilla stories on here too :). This was my first story and I made it when I was like 10 so I had to edit it and the plot is pretty unclear. Sorry about that it was a story I made a long time ago because I used to have a huge crush on Sasuke ^_^"

BEGINNING OF STORY

"And you may welcome our newest student! Asame Hirochiku! Welcome to the academy!" Iruka Sensei turns to you, you smile widely, you're wearing a long blue dress, and bandages are on your arms and legs "You may aw- sit next to Sasuke." a yellow haired kid bangs on the table "Iruka Sensei, i want to start training now BELIEVE IT!" Sakura hits Naruto on the head and he quiets down. Iruka sensei smiles and says "That's just what we are going to do." You smirk widely and Iruka leads you to a seat with an extremely cute guy (i LOVE him, so yeah just saying) and tells you to sit down. You sit down and see Sasuke stare at you for like half a sec or something... then you hear Iruka's voice ring through the air "now we will begin training with transformation jutsu, ready? Let's all form a line!" the yellow haired kid says "Yeah! BELIEVE IT!" you get into the line and watch the others, you watch a girl who had a huge forehead transform into Iruka, Iruka smiles "Good Sakura, NEXT!" then 'Sakura' turns back and jumps up and down and says "YAY! did you see that Sasuke? Did you huh?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Whatever..." then you watch Sasuke do it, then as you go, you wonder who to transform into, then you use some hand signs and transforms into the hokage, you go back to your seat and Naruto is up "BELIEVE IT, I'm gonna be the best one!" He transforms into some kind of NUDE GIRL, Iruka's eyes bulge out as he yells "Naruto what was THAT?" Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head "that was my sexy jutsu Iruka sensei!" Iruka said "Well! You'll be cleaning up the mess you made earlier today." Naruto's smile turns to a frown as he says "ITS NOT FAIR!" then he returns to his seat angrily. You start to taunt "You did GREAT Naruto BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke eyes you but you don't notice

Later-

It was time for a break so everyone marches outside and just... does stuff. You watch everyone talk with each other as you sit down. Suddenly a girl named Ino came over "Hi you're the new girl right? Want to hang out with me and Sakura?" You stare at her, but you nod slowly and follow her. Sakura smiles wittingly at you and says "Hi, I'm Sakura and that's Ino." Ino nods and replies "Yeah, we are like best friends!" Sakura smiles and you guys hang out and talk until suddenly a big question arose. Sakura said "So, lately i have been crushing on Sasuke!" Ino raises an eyebrow but doesn't respond. You say "Why is that?" Sakura gasps and says "Because he is soooo cute!" Ino silently nods but she looks stricken to you. You stare at her "Well yeah. But hotness isn't the only thing for a guy!" Sakura nods slowly but inner Sakura is thinking WHY I OTTA KILL THAT GIRL FOR SAYIN' THAT! Sasuke walks past as you guys are fighting about it. Sakura jumps him and purrs like a kitty cat 'Purrrrrrrr' you pull her off but in the process he falls and lands on top of you. He mutters "Get away from me loser." Then he walks away, you get really angry and shout "HEY!" then you turn towards Sakura "Why do you even like him!" Sakura sighed and said "He is just sooooooooo cool!" She looked dreamily at the sky as you notice Ino turn red. She stands up and starts to walk away when you say "What's wrong Ino? I don't think we're supposed to go in yet..." Ino turns to face you; you finally notice her face is very red. Ino says "What's it to YOU!" Sakura says "Ino tell me what's wrong!" Ino's face turns scarlet but she takes a deep breath and says "I LIKE SASUKE!"

You stare at Ino disbelievingly, and Sakura does so too, Ino ended the silence though "That's the point BILLBOARD BROW!" Sakura scowled and said "Oh yeah INOPIG? Then I guess we're rivals for love!" You groan and glare at them "How stupid can Sasuke get if he likes one of YOU GUYS! I mean come on! You guys chase him like a lovesick puppy don't you?" Sakura glared at you but you glare frostily back at her. She sighs as she says "Whatever, we're still rivals, but we can still be friends." Inner Sakura is thinking "BULL SHIT!" Ino glares at her and she glares back. You sigh and say "This is never going to work is it?" Ino nods her head, and then you notice Naruto sitting all alone on a swing set. "Hey Sakura, why is Naruto sitting all alone? I mean doesn't he even have friends?" Sakura stares at Naruto and says "yeah RIGHT! Naruto is a lonely coward who does nothing but make trouble like the troublemaker he is, you saw him today doing his SEXY jutsu! And furthermore he has a crush on ME! Which fucking sucks?" Ino snorts and says "For now, i agree! Everyone knows he has a crush on billboard brow, I mean ahem SAKURA? So it's obvious he's crazy!" Sakura nods and says "I agree- hey wait a minute! INO!" they start fighting and you sigh and walk towards Naruto, he looks surprised and says "Ummm hi?" You say "Whatever..." He groans and says "You sound like Sasuke BELIEVE IT!" Sakura says "What are you doing with NARUTO? I had better save you!" You stare at her questioningly as she pulls you away, "You see the reason everyone hates Naruto is because of a demon inside him called the Nine-Tailed fox..." Ino slaps her mouth and says "Nuff Said." Sakura slowly nods and they sit down. You're very curious as to what happened with the Nine-tailed Fox. You say "Naruto knows about this?" Sakura becomes tense and Ino too. You realize that the nine-tailed fox is maybe the biggest secret in Konoha. You notice Sasuke watching you guys and you throw a kunai at his direction. Sauce's arm pops out to catch it. He does and he walks over to you and says "I think you dropped this, loser." His face looks serious as he walks away; Sakura is glaring at you as she says "What was THAT flirting about?" You're too dazed to answer; Ino brings you back to earth by waving her hand at you. HELLO you hear. Suddenly your back to earth, Sakura is pouting at you and Ino says "What was that about?"

Time-skip

You wait for the graduation test patiently, Iruka Sensei isn't there yet so you just sit down in your seat next to emo-dude; waiting patiently, Naruto is glaring at Sasuke right now and his BUTT is in your face. Then you accidentally push it a little only to see that they kissed, you blush bright red for no apparent reason and look at Naruto angrily, you're wondering why you even care since you pretty much HATE EMO-DUDE, you somehow feel jealous and angry. You punch Naruto as the other fan girls hurt him pretty badly, when you see what turns up you feel really bad yet satisfied. Then Sasuke stares at you weirdly, but just then Iruka sensei comes in, you think that this was an exciting moment as you realize that you get put on Sasuke's team because of odd numbers, Sakura smiles as she realizes that she is with Sasuke while you and Sasuke are unhappy about it. You hear Naruto's hand slam on the table and hear him say "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM? WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?" You don't bother to listen to the answer as you mutter about how much of a bad group you got. Sasuke mutters "Just don't get in my way." You say "Oh suuuuuuuuuure almighty one!" Sasuke turns to glare at you but a person behind him was laughing hard and accidentally pushed him, he accidentally kissed you. You feel yourself turn scarlet red as the fan girls are glaring at you. You shrug it off and say "that was an accident you idiots." Sasuke turns back to the window like the dramatic dude he is... you feel yourself get angry, he doesn't care ONE bit that you accidentally kissed him! You feel yourself burning up, then you realize he's smirking, you're wondering what's up but then you realize that you too, are smirking...

You sigh as you get to the training area, you find that Kakashi is NOT THERE YET AGAIN... you glare at him when he gets there and say "GEEZ Kakashi-sensei; What's up with you and this so called PATH OF LIFE! I don't even think it exists." You're really pissed now, but you hear him calmly say "Awwwww I was helping an old lady get her way across the road and then dust got into my eyes." You hear Sakura and Naruto groan; you look at Sasuke who you have been avoiding ever since the kiss. You roll your eyes when you realize he probably was staring at the sky like some dramatic kid. Then you see him staring at you for like a millimeter of a second. Kakashi shook his head and said "Well let's get to business, today we are going to escort some bridge-builder named Tazuna to his home." Sakura nodded and Naruto said "BELIEVE IT!" as usual...you nod slowly and then you're on your way, when suddenly you encounter 2 brothers, they jump you all, knocking Naruto and Sakura out. Kakashi was guarding Tazuna of course, you throw a windmill shuriken at them and knock one over, but the other sneaks behind you like you don't know anything and puts a kunai in front of your neck. You glare at him the best you can, then duck slightly so the kunai is not in front of you, and then you kick his legs to make him lose balance and fall. You end up tying them up in ropes. Sasuke nods his head and mutters "I could've done the same thing..." You groan and walk on with you dragging Sakura around, she comes too soon and you guys start to camp out for the night. The next morning a ninja appears before you guys while you're out "I am Zabuza, a missing nin of the hidden village in the mist. I have come for Tazuna." Sakura and you get in front of Tazuna during the fight, in the end Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza when a mysterious boy comes out and throws 3 needles at his neck, Zabuza stopped breathing and Naruto said "WTF? WHO ARE YOU? THIS IS OUR BATTLE! BELIEVE IT!" You say "Naruto, this is a tracker ninja, if a missing ninja left a village, then the tracker ninja would make sure no one would know how to get to the village." the boy nodded and said "there are many secrets in this body that must not be revealed. You see that Kakashi has passed out and you hurry to Tazuna's house. You heal him up and then Kakashi wakes up and asks "Where's Zabuza?" "Dead." Sakura sounded relieved, and excited, but then Kakashi says "Those needles helped him live..."

You wonder what Kakashi is talking about. Obviously the needles would have killed him, you thought, but you knew, even though you didn't want to believe it, that Kakashi was right. Kakashi stood up, "Time for training all of you, you have to be ready for another Zabuza attack." You nodded and followed him into the forest, "now we will learn to walk on trees. You watched him gather chakra into his feet and climb the trees. You took his instructions in carefully, then did the hand signs and gathered chakra in your feet. You saw that Sakura had climbed to the top. She said "Hey Sasuke look at me!" She stuck her tongue out teasingly and blushed. You rolled your eyes and climbed to the top too. You saw Naruto and Sasuke climb and climb and mark the spots they got to before falling, but they kept going farther and farther every time. You watched them, you admired they're work, you realized that you admired Sasuke's the most. You shook your head. 'Do I love him?' you think no he's such a heartless jerk and he's emo! You shake your head to get out of the daze, then you realize you're falling, you had been so busy thinking that you did not realize you were leaning out... and leaning out... and leaning... until you fell. You cried "HELP!" & then you landed, but it didn't hurt! You were in Sasuke's arms, you blushed scarlet red. Sasuke looked surprised, but indeed not angry. He even looked... happy? You wonder again if you like him, you realize that indeed you liked this. "-Er sorry that I um fell... into your arms..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he let you up, "Oh yeah it's no problem." You saw him blush and you smiled, he looked cute when he blushed. You heard Sakura's cries though... "AGH! SASUKE COME HELP ME!" you rolled your eyes, you saw Naruto rush over and catch her. Sasuke muttered "whatever." and walked off. You rolled your eyes again when Sakura hit Naruto and said "I'm ALL RIGHT!" And you went to help Tazuna with the bridge. You went to his house to have a snack with the others when Sakura said "Umm Tazuna? There's a ripped picture, it looked like someone was torn out, and can you explain it?" Tazuna stopped drinking his tea immediately. Inari left the room and said "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS HEROES!" while Tazuna explained it to you sadly... you say "that's a sad story." Sasuke stared out the window as usual... while Naruto ran too look for Inari...

Later-

You're on your way too the bridge when you saw Zabuza. You looked scared yet determined. Zabuza said "Haku use your kekkai genkai!" The boy that 'finished Zabuza off' or Haku did hand signs "ICE STYLE, SECRET JUTSU!" Soon you saw a bunch of mirrors pop out, you realized they were ice. Suddenly you realized she had trapped you and Sasuke in there while Kakashi and Sakura were left to take care of Zabuza. You watch Haku while he threw OH MY GOD A MILLION F*CKIN NEEDLES AT YA. You cry out in pain as some stab you. But you took it with honor. You throw a windmill shuriken at him but he was too fast. Soon you heard voices "Psst hey Sasuke I snuck in here to save you!" Sasuke made a shocked noise and groaned "You IDIOT! We were in the PERFECT POSITION". You guys were in trouble. BIG TROUBLE!

You were trapped and you were surrounded by ice. You tried to get out but you only got hurt more... you saw Sasuke with a lot of fucking needles in his body and you think he can deal with it, he is the' amazing Sasuke'! You see Naruto who's down. then you hear Haku "If I can't get to you, I'll get to your friend!" You didn't understand that but then you see Haku aiming at Naruto with a CAJILLION NEEDLES IN HIS DAMN HAND, 'Curse him!' You think, as you shout "NARUTO GET UP! NARUTO! !" You hear Sasuke shout "NARUTO YOU LOSER GET UP!" You watch as Naruto hopelessly tries to get up and you watch Sasuke run in front of Naruto and nearly take the attack, but you take it instead. You run to protect them, but your hit by a CAJILLION NEEDLES AIMED PERFECTLY THIS FRICKIN' TIME! You fall onto the cold floor and don't move. You watch as Naruto and Sasuke start fighting more. And soon you suddenly feel yourself losing consciousness 'Oh my god am I going to die?' You think. (It's in the main character's point of view so screw the rest of the battle.)

Later -

You feel yourself coming too and you see Sasuke looking unhappy and Naruto looking hyper and Sakura... is that a fucking smile? GEE THANKS FOR CARING SAKURA! So anyways you open your eyes and mutter "Am I alive? What happened?" You see Sakura start to frown and Sasuke smile. You stutter as you stand up and fall. You say "Help me get up!" You feel yourself get onto someone's shoulder and be dragged into the hospital and soon you're in the hospital.

You wake up in the hospital and see Sasuke there, he sees you awake and says "Oh your awake, well tell Kakashi-sensei that I did what he told me to." You look dazed as he leaves the room and you say "What? What happened?" He shrugs and waves his hand at you; "Whatever…" As always, you groan and get up, you get out of your hospital clothes and change into a pink Sakura kimono, it was indeed the Sakura festival or whatever it's called. You put a flower in your hair and look reaaaaaaaaaaaally cute. You walk to where your group is and you see Sakura's long hair in a bun and a blue and white kimono. You saw Sasuke and thought he was kind of cute in whatever he was wearing because I seriously don't know what boys wear. And you see Naruto in his orange sweat suit... he says "When do we go the festival? BELIEVE IT!" Again with believe it... anyways you wonder who to go with as you see Naruto ask Sakura "Hey Sakura want to go to the blossom festival with me?" Sakura stared at Sasuke who was looking at the sky like a freaking idiot. Anyways Sakura sighs and says "Well alright if Sasuke won't be jealous." Sasuke replied "Whatever." WHAT IS IT WITH HIM AND WHATEVER? IS HE MARRIED TO THAT WORD? Sasuke waits till everyone is gone and says to you "Hi um... want to go to the...blossom festival?" You're shocked but you squeak "Um sure." 'Is emo dude asking me on a date? Why am I so happy? Do I love him?' You shook your head angrily and said "I guess..." At the festival you saw Kiba with his dog Akamaru sniffing stuff... ok then... you saw Sasuke win a game and give the prize to you. You blush a whole lot and say "Oh umm thank you Sasuke."

AFTER THE FESTIVAL CAUSE I NEVER SUSPECTED WRITING ABOUT IT WOULD BE SO FRICKING BORING -

You change into your ninja outfit and walk toward the group. Kakashi says "Today we will be going to take the chuunin exam!" He explains the rules and all that stuff to all of you. Sakura looked depressed as she said "Umm let's try our best!" Inner Sakura, however, was thinking: 'I'M GONNA LOSE HORRIBLY!' Sasuke said "Whatever..." And Naruto said "BRING IT, BELIEVE IT IM GONNA WIN!" Kakashi gives you the passes and you all take the writing exam, too lazy to write it, and the survival exam, too lazy to write that too! Yay for laziness!

You watch what's his name fight with Sasuke and lose horribly. Finally after many fights you honestly didn't care about it was your turn! You were up against Ino! You jump down and say "I won't hold back." Ino snorts "You won't expect the same from me!" And the person that is the referee says "START!" You get ready for a battle position and study her. She pulls out a kunai and throws it at you. You dodge it quickly and use your shadow clone jutsu, and then you used fire style fireball jutsu and burned the crap out of her. You smirk and go back onto the podium and watch the rest of the battles. Then you prepare for the finals. You train very hard obviously... who doesn't? When it gets to the finals, you don't even get a chance against whomever. You're watching Sasuke's fight when... SOUND NINJA AND SAND NINJA ATTACK! You dodge the sleep making feathers and yeah yeah yeah... after the fight Sasuke comes over to you and asks if you're ok. You reply "It was a surprise but I'm alright." Sasuke blushes and turns away "Do you... want to go out with me?" You're shocked but pleased too "Yes sure..." So you've been going out for what a week? Then Sasuke has a weird dream…

Sasuke's POV

"What's going on? Asame is that you?" You turned around to see Asame standing in front of You. You ask; "What's going on Asame?" Asame was smiling as usual but didn't move nor talk. You shake her but she still doesn't say anything. Then you back away but suddenly stop! Were those eyes? You shake your head. Were those red eyes? You were right, there was red eyes behind Asame, you recognized those eyes but you didn't want to believe it, Itachi spoke. You freeze in horror. "It's been a long time little brother." You're still frozen and you shake your head in disbelief before turning to listen "Can you save her?" He asked. Asame was frozen solid, but a kunai was in front of her neck, you speak "What did you do to her?" Itachi spoke again "The question was can you save her?" You stutter to speak and then you see Asame on the floor, in a river of blood. You gasp in horror as Itachi starts to leave. But before he does he says "Watch out little brother, look everywhere behind you, keep your senses up, because soon, I'll find you, and hurt you AGAIN."

"Sasuke? Sasuke wake up!" You say, you're in Sasuke's house waiting for him. But you entered the house and found him in his room and he was asleep. You nudge him a little and he wakes up. "Hey Sasuke it's great how your awake, but could you please let go of me maybe?" You say smiling; you're wearing a short short denim skirt and a black tee shirt because today was a free day with no missions. You saw Sasuke blush and let go of you, you smile and say "So I was wondering what you wanted to do today?" You grin and Sasuke says "Oh... I'm going to train today..." He avoided your disappointed gaze. You sigh "Oh that's ok. Do you want to train together?" He shakes his head and stares at the window. You nod and say "Oh that's cool... well we can do something another time..."

After about a month (he has been ignoring you) -

You're watching the sky slowly and then you see Sasuke in the clouds, you shake your head and think 'He's just in a daze, he'll come back to me when he wants to...'You ignore the part in your heart that is crying for him. You roll your eyes at that and lie down. Then you fall asleep...

Your dream-

You walk towards a door in your dream, then you see a face... his eyes are red... they have black circles in them too.

He's staring at you heavily, and that look gives you the creeps. You stutter "What... what do you w-w-w-want?" Itachi gazes at you deeply... then you wake up...

BACK IN REALITY

You are feeling dazed as you get off the bench you fell asleep on, and then you remember that look… that look was also given to you by Sasuke, then you realized they did look alike... you shook your head and started to walk away. You see Sasuke staring at a pond. You debate whether or not you should go to him or leave him be, you decide to leave him and think about your dream. The next day you wake up and put on your ninja stuff, then you walk out of your house, you decide to go to the pond since you had finished training before. You stand there like an idiot and then see a shadow nearby; you look at it only to see the same person you dreamed about. He is gazing at you, your frozen but you know you want to run away. Then you hear footsteps. A creepy dude that needed a tan sooo bad with a humongous sword was next to him. You're frozen and your legs are too scared to move. Then you hear some footsteps and you see Sasuke running towards you, Sasuke was glaring at the person. Kisame said "So should I cut one of her legs off maybe? To make sure she won't run away?" The strange person ignores Kisame, and says "It's been a while... hasn't it Sasuke?" Sasuke glares at him and says "Itachi...Uchiha. I've prepared for this day; I've stored my hate for you for so long…" Then he stares at you intensely, and you feel yourself drifting off, your dream is about the past, what happened to your parents and how the Akatsuki killed them, you saw yourself watching it all over again. You scream and are trapped in the nightmare, suddenly you awaken after an eternity to you, and then you see Kakashi sitting next to you, you are surprised because usually Sasuke is the one next to you... "Kakashi? What happened?" Kakashi avoids your gaze "You had a nightmare." You get up and say "SO THATS WHY I'M IN THE INFIRMARY?" You scoff and walk out the door and then you decide to look for Sasuke, you don't find him anywhere and then you think about what happened, hmm something about 'Itachi' you suppose, then you add up about the dream and how Sasuke has been avoiding you. 'HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME FROM ITACHI!' You decide, and you rush towards the exit to Konoha and you see Sasuke with a bag there. He isn't staring at you. He says "How did you know to find me here?" He doesn't even look at you. You get tears in your eyes "Because... because this is the only exit to Konoha." You burst into tears and Sasuke turns towards you not saying even a word. You try to say that you can protect yourself but you can't say anything, your crying way too loud, Sasuke walks towards you and you stop crying and say "But why?" He never did answer, he leaned towards you and brushed his lips against yours, you are shocked but you kiss him back then you black out... and wake up to find out that Sasuke left…and you knew he wasn't coming back…

The End


End file.
